The CCPCC Shared Resource provides manufacturing of biologies for clinical use and also processes fresh tumor specimens from patients for the isolation of specific cell populations for laboratory research. Two additional elements within this resource that no longer receive funding from the Core Grant provide nonclinical cell culture services and a stockroom operation that contribute to the mission of this resource to facilitate cancer research on carinpus.